


Diamond Lust

by Sakurauchi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Kissing, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurauchi/pseuds/Sakurauchi
Summary: [Dia X Reader] In order to celebrate her birthday, Kurosawa Dia allows you to get really close and intimate with her.





	Diamond Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying out something like this. I know there must be a lot of different kind of people who read my works, so I tried to keep the reader's role as neutral as possible. I hope this is a fic anyone can enjoy!

“This is kind of embarrassing.” Dia’s clothes fell down to the floor. The elegant president of the student council looked into your eyes. She was lying down on the bed while only wearing provocative red lingerie. You could see her skin behind the thin fabric with ease as well as her nipples pressing into the bra. Feeling self-conscious she crossed her legs while covering her chest with her arms. 

“W-What? You want to see more? Hm.” She gave you a pout. Her eyes trailed away for a moment and then looked back at you before speaking. “I don’t mind showing you but it’s only fair if you show me too. It’s my birthday you know. Please?”

Giving you an irresistible look, Dia waited for you to undress as well. Her eyes trailed your body from the top of your head down to your toes. She didn’t look away for a second even as your most intimate parts came out in the open.

“You look wonderful.” She gave you an honest compliment. “Eh? What about me? I-I guess I have to keep my promise after all, don’t I? Very well then, I don’t mind showing you if it’s you.” Dia’s movements were perfect and elegant. She started by taking off her panties. She didn’t realize it but at the angle you were positioned you got a good view of her slightly wet, lower lips. She followed by unclasping her bra and showing you her soft breasts. 

“What do you think?” She asked blushing. As she stared at you, she grabbed a scrunchie from under her pillow and adjusted her glossy black hair into a long ponytail. “You are the only one I will allow to see me like this so I hope you appreciate it.”

She used her fingers to fidget as her eyes remained glued at you. Being in this position, Dia was starting to feel a big urge take over her body. She was hoping for you to bring it up first but she spoke without thinking. “S-So what now? We are going go through with this and… have sex, aren’t we? If you are okay with that of course.” 

Growing increasingly flustered she continued speaking while breaking eye contact. “I’m not sure where to begin… I’m sorry. How about you take the initiative? I’ll allow you to touch me anywhere you want to.” 

Dia gulped as you moved on top of her. You could feel her soft skin making contact with yours, her tits were pressing against your body and her legs were wrapped around yours. Unable to resist her expression of innocence mixed in with lust, you moved in closer to her face. You could feel Dia’s breath and her sweet aroma was quick to envelop you. As you moved in for a kiss, Dia was ready to take it. Moved by her urges she touched your lips with her tongue, making her way inside your mouth. Dia used her arms to embrace you as she locked you into a passionate kiss. Despite being the one who requested you to take the first step, Dia’s nature of being in charge was showing even in bed. 

Dia tasted you nonstop, mixing in her saliva with yours. As she did so, one of her hands began to trail down your body, moving between your legs and reaching for your most precious spot. Dia’s hands moved in a gentle and yet forceful manner. She began to caress you, touching you all over, letting you know that it was okay to touch her too. 

Breaking the kiss, Dia licked off the trail of saliva that was dripping from your lips. She continued to touch you, slowly rubbing your precious spot as your lips reached for her tits. It was her birthday and you were going to make her feel great, it was okay if she didn’t take full charge of things for a day. Using your mouth to taste her mounds you started using one of your hands to reach for Dia’s precious spot as well. You could feel her hands tremble as you began to rub her slit with your fingers. 

Refusing to give up her control this easily, Dia began rubbing you faster and with a lot more force; she was skillfully using her fingers, doing her best to give you more pleasure than any you would get by simply touching yourself. Your lips began to suck on her hard nipples and you could feel your fingers getting wet as you began to play with Dia’s clit. You applied some pressure to her clit with your fingers and started rubbing it in a circular motion. Now that the pleasure was really getting to her head, Dia was unable to stop herself from letting out a moan. Listening to the perfect student council president make such perverted noises was a chance once in a lifetime. 

Now that you had taken control, your fingers began to make their way inside her pussy, moving them around inside, pulling them out and back in repeatedly. Letting go of her nipples, you began using your tongue to taste her skin. You gave Dia a lick on her collarbone and up into her exposed neck before giving her a kiss. Dia’s body twitched as you continued to kiss and lick her neck nonstop, you could even feel her walls tightening around your fingers and her hand touching you a lot more desperately. She couldn’t keep up with her relaxed, methodic behavior, she continued using her hand to stimulate you, going even harder than whenever she would try to masturbate. 

“Please, kiss me. Please!” She begged you as her perverted noises of pleasure continued to leave her lips. There was no way you could resist her, and so, you were locked into another passionate kiss as you touched each other relentlessly. You could feel the warmth that came from her body as she continued getting heated up. You could feel how much she wanted you by how desperately she touched you, by how much she lost herself in your taste. 

Dia let out a loud moan into your mouth as she arched her back. Your fingers had become completely soaked along with the bedsheets and thanks to all the stimulation; you reached your limit as well, letting out your ejaculation all over her body.

Giving you a warm embrace, Dia breathed heavily. She gave you a kiss in the cheek and then spoke into your ear. “Can we please keep going? I want more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you would like me to try out more fics like this and if there's anything specific you'd like to see in these kind of works! Any comments are appreciated! 
> 
> (Remember you can hit me up on [tumblr](http://sakurauchi.tumblr.com/) or [ curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/sakurauchiriko) if you want to talk about headcanons or ask me stuff.)


End file.
